Pyaar: Bas ho gya yaar
by DiL-e-JaZbAaT
Summary: AnOTHer FiC... ABHIRIKA AND DAREYA... GoaL - PLan-loVE-TraP... Reality - LOVe-trAP-plAN... confused... mmmm... not really! hn... hehe... for more... read the fic.. :) review too...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Heyy... hw r u all... m back with a new one shot... n I believe it will surprise and bring smile on ur faces... new concept and special couple... ##*ABHIRIKA*## #*DAREYA*#**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _ **Shreya: di this is not done... aap aaj he ja rhin hain... fir mera kya hoga... mai kaise rahungi akele... (and her mom comes with)**_

 _ **Mom: kyu... teri ma marr gyi hai kya... jo tu akeli rahegi...**_

 _ **(and the girl speaks up with annoyance in her voice but sweetly while packing her stuff)**_

 _ **Tarika: maa... aisa kyu bol rhi hain aap...**_

 _ **Mom: (she keeps the tea cup on the table) toh kya bolu tarika... ye toh paagal hai... khud iss ladki ko kuch krna nhi hai... jo tu krne ja rhi hai... usmei bhi isne taang adaani hai...**_

 _ ***Shreya feels bad***_

 _ **Tarika: aisa mat bolo ma... (she gives a side hug to shreya) kannu itti bhi buri nhi hai...**_

 _ **Shreya: (she gives a wat! look) dii! matlb mai buri hu...**_

 _ ***Tarika and her mom laughs***_

 _ **Tarika: mai bs mazak kr rhi thi kannu...**_

 _ **Mom: beta kitne tym ka hoga tumhara internship...**_

 _ **Tarika: ma... zyada tym toh ni lagna chahiye... pr shayad 2 mahine... (her damn cute kannu is in shock)**_

 _ **Kannu: kya! 2 mahineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Oh God... mai tab tak... (her mom interupts)**_

 _ **Mom: bs kr kannu... pehle usey jaane toh de... or apni padayi complete nhi kregi kya tu... iss ladki ne toh... isney kbhi nhi sudharna... zyada parehsaan kregi na tu toh... kl he teri shaadi kisi mandir ke pujaari se krva dungi... fir thik rahega tere liye... (she walks out from the room feeling 'KUCH NI HO SAKTA ISS LADKI KA')**_

 _ **Shreya: maaaaaaaaaaa... urghhhhhhh... jb dekho shaadi shaadi shaadi... har baat pr shaadi ki dhamki... (she starts crying)**_

 _ **Tarika: (she comes near and sits beside her...) shreya... maa ne bas aise he keh diya yr... or kuch he mahino ki baat hai... tu bhi padayi puri kr legi fir... fir sab thik ho jayega... dont worry...**_

 _ **Shreya: pr di... bachpan se mai aapke saath hu... kheli badi huyi... mom bhi toh meri... (tarika interupts)**_

 _ **Tarika: chup shreya... no old memories... ab chal jldi ready ho ja... hum dono bhaar chalte hain... ghumne... (she hits her little)**_

 _ **Shreya: thik hai di... mai fresh hoke aati hu fir... (both of the smiles broadly...)**_

 _ **(Both girls enjoyed there day fully... and were very when... the time came for leaving...)**_

 _ **Shreya: dii... (smiles)**_

 _ **Tarika: muskuraati rahegi ya fir muje airport chhodne bhi chalegi...**_

 _ **(her mom comes while adjusting her saree... and muttering)**_

 _ **Mom: arey jldi aa na aap... (to tarika) beta ho gyi teri packing?**_

 _ **Shreya: Maa hum di ko airport chhodne ja rhe hain... aaj di ki shaadi nhi hai...**_

 _ **Mom: tu chup kr... arey meri beti ja rhi hai... airport pr plane sirf isey lene aa rha hai kya... vahan or log bhi honge...**_

 _ ***sm1 speaks***_

 _" **Madam sbki nigaahein yhi toh talaashengi ki Tarika ki ma kahan hai"**_

 _ **Tarika: (kannu and taru laughs out loud) Maa Vaise mai abhi celeb bani nhi hu...**_

 _ **Mom: (to avoid the comments) chalo chalo... flight miss na ho jaaye...**_

 _ **Tarika: papa... agar aap bhi chalte saath mei toh...**_

 _ **Papa: nhi beta... tu ja... or achhe se internship krna apni... nd u knw u r my favourite daughter...**_

 _ **Shreya: nd papa mai? :(**_

 _ **Papa: tu... (he pulls her cheek lightly) tu toh meri princess hai...**_

 _ **Shreya: hehe... or papa... maa kya hain aapke liye...?**_

 _ **Mom: (she was giving a questioning look... w8ng for answer)**_

 _ **Papa: (changes the topic) tarika... jao beta flight ka tym ho rha hai... (girls laugh)**_

 _ ***they leave***_

 _ **In the car,**_

 _ **Shreya: di vaise chennai se kitna tym lagta hai mumbai jaane mei...**_

 _ **Tarika: kam se kam 4-5 hours... kyu?**_

 _ **Shreya: kyunki jb bhi aapki yaad aayegi mai aa jaungi mumbai...**_

 _ **Tarika: hahahaha... haan haan kyu (interupts)**_

 _ **Mom: (driving the car) NHIIIII... tarika...**_

 _ **Shreya: ab ye kyu mom...**_

 _ ***her mom gives her a deadly glance in the rear-view-mirror***_

 _ **Shreya: I... I... Meann... Maa... ab ismei...**_

 _ **Mom: tarika... beta tu apni internship pr dhyan de... agar ye mastii mei lagi rhi toh padd nhi paayegi...**_

 _ **Tarika: par maa aap bhi jaante ho... we r sisters... aise kaise hum dur...**_

 _ **Mom: don't be upset bby... mai shreya se ek baat kahi hai ki agar vo exams mei achhe se pass huyi... then I will definitely fulfill her wish... but only IF she...**_

 _ **Tarika: thik hai maa... agar aap chahti hain... toh yhi thik hai... (to shreya) kannu... dikha dio maa ko ki tu bhi accha score kr sakti hai...**_

 _ **Shreya: okk di par...**_

 _ **Mom: pr kya...**_

 _ **Shreya: pr maa aapko promise krna hoga ki agar mai achhe marks laayi toh aap muje di ke paas rehne doge...**_

 _ **Mom: thik hai I promise... nd tumhara bonus ye hai ki mai tumhe kisi cheez ke liye bhi nhi rokungi... done...**_

 _ **Tarika... yes... DEAL DONE...**_

 _ **AIRPORT**_

 _ **Tarika: (before leaving... speaking to her mom) Maa... aap plz shreya ke saath rude mat behave krna...**_

 _ **Mom: tarika... beta tu jaanti hai mai tujmei or shreya mei koi farak nhi krti... bs farak ye hai ki vo tujpar dependent hai... or ye baat sahi nhi hai...**_

 _ **Tarika: pr ma vo abhi chhoti hai...**_

 _ **Mom: pr usey ab bada hona padega... promise toh maine kiya hai... pr maine pehle se he socha tha ki usey bhi independent banne ka mauka du... tujse alag hogi toh responsibilities aayengi or vo responsible banegi...**_

 _ **Tarika: (tears in her eyes) sach mei ma... maa toh sirf maa hoti hain... or maa ko koi nhi samajh sakta... (she hugs her...)**_

 _ ***tarika moves to shreya who was w8ng for their (tarika and maa) talk to end***_

 _ **Tarika: shreya...**_

 _ **Shreya: ho gyi aap dono ki baat khatam...**_

 _ **Tarika: (smiles) haan... ab tu sun... apna dhyan rakhio... tym se clg jayio... (shreya hugs her)**_

 _ **Shreya: di... aap itni chinta mat kro plz... varna agar muje rona aa gya toh mai aapko jaane ni dungi...**_

 _ **Tarika: okk okk relax... i will call u... ab thik hai.. (she nodds)**_

 _ **Shreya: vaise di... suna hai mumbai mei log achhe nhi hote...**_

 _ **Tarika: mtlb?**_

 _ **Shreya: mtlb dii... they r selfish...**_

 _ **Tarika: koi ni... muje vahan jaakr kaam krna hai... jodi ni banani...**_

 _ **Shreya: hn or agar bann gyi toh... *Winks***_

 _ **Tarika: badmaash... books mei dekh... zyada nazar mat ghuma...**_

 _ **They laugh out loud...**_

 _ **Mom: tarika chalo beta... announcement ho gyi hai...**_

 _ **(She left and mom and shreya moved to home...)**_

 _ **A/N: hlllllllllllooooo... peoples... pehla chapter kaafi chhota tha... I knw I knw... lekin... muje yhi toh janna hai... ki ye chhota recharge kitna kaam ka nikla... I mean... hw ws this one short update... agar achha hai toh aage likhu... varna... jaisi aap sabki marzi... bhayiya ji hum vayisa he karenge jayisa aap bolenge... samjhe ke naaaahiiii... hahaa... thodi tapori language... hahahaahah...**_

 _ **So guys... gn swt dreamz... nd ya kya pta ye short update aapke bolne pr longgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ho jaaye... os se long story bann jaaye...**_

 _ **Reviews... jldi re baba... tym ki bhot shortage hai re baba... :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wo! Wo! Wo! Wo! M sooo Impressed... reviewers... wow... they were like wow... guyz... I thought I wudn't be not ggod... but ur reviews told dat i hv started smthing good... cool then... let me tell u then... story is going to be super interesting... aahn... vaise I noticed that boyz r taking Kaafi interest in the serials n ol hn... girls... I guess boyz r getting more interested in dramas and suspense... not in the movies but in serials... LOL... okk okk... no burayi... m jst sharing my views... so cool then... aage tik tik krne se achha mai story start kru... but only on one condition...##**_

 _ **Like many of u knw that each of my story has smthing interesting... Like in earlier stories I have included shayari, songs related to the chapters... so this tym also I hv smthing... Any Guesses...?**_

 _ **Hn hn... let me tell u... After Evry Chapter... I will ask one question and WHO SO EVER IS REVIEWING HAVE TO ANSWER accordingly... *COMPULSORY***_

 _ **As If I hvn't asked anything in the Previous chapter... This chapTer will have 2 questions...**_

 _ ***WARNING***_

 _ **THE PEOPLE WHO WILL REVIEW BUT DIDN'T ANSWER... THEN I WILL DELAY THE UPDATE...**_

 _ **Guyzzz plz we Will have fun... nd NO HELP FROM INTERNET... ur own answers and your own thoughts... okk... NO IMITATION...**_

 _ **Others can also chek the reviews to knw u has not answered... u knw na I will delay according to the no answer reviewers...**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we left**_

 _ **(Tarika has left for mumbai and so as Shreya and her mom to home)**_

 _In the Mrg,_

 _Small not a huge Bed... girl lying on bed... wearing beautiful light blue night suit... dreaming and smiling... suddenly falls down on the ground with a thud!_

 _Shreya: ouch! Wat the... (she sits) itna achha sapna dekh rhi thi... *beep* kyu uthaya muje..._

 _Person: bs mera yhi kaam bacha hai... tuje uthau... u knw wat... jb ghr ke sab log uth jaate hain na or tuje uthate-uthate unki subah kharab na ho isliye vo muje bulaate hain..._

 _Shreya: urghhhh! (she bangs her palm on her forehead and ruffles her hair and then pulls them with frustration) Maa bhi na..._

 _Person: oye! Aunty ko kuch mat bol... jldi uth ready ho yr... clg... (shreya interupts)_

 _Shreya: aaj (she gets up and with another blues of skipping the clg) aaj yr... mann nhi hai ... aaj jana zaruri hai..._

 _Person: achha... or jo project submit krna hai vo... vo kon submit krega... tumhara Akshay Kumar..._

 _Shreya: (she blushes) *giggles*_

 _Person: ohhhhhhoooo... inke gaal toh dekho... laal tamatar huye ja rhe hain... ab tera sharmana khatam hua ho... toh chalein..._

 _(Mom enters)_

 _Mom: arey beta... (angry eyes) iss ladki ko... shreya... tayiyar kyu ni hoti tu... school mei hai kya abhi bhi... jldi ready ho... brkfast ready hai neeche... tere papa bhi office chale gye hain... jldi kr..._

 _Shreya: maa... (puppy eyes) aaj clg na jaun toh chalega..._

 _Mom: achha... toh ye bta khaane mei kya khana hai neeche poha bna hai vo ya... thappad se paet bhar jana hai tera..._

 _Shreya: (sad face) Mom... u r Impossible... (she patts her feet on the ground and moved to freshen up...)_

 _Mom: (she shows angry look while kannu was leaving) Ishita! Beta tu chal... kuch kha le..._

 _Ishita: ji aunty..._

 _Outside the house,_

 _Ishu was starting the scooty... shreya sits behind her... both left..._

 _While driving,_

 _Ishita: shreya... 2 mahino baad kuch log aa rhe hain... (shreya interupts)_

 _Shreya: teri shaadi ke liye...?_

 _Ishita: arey nhi dumb... interview ke liye... i think agar hum select ho gye... toh hum bhi bhaar jaakr padd paayenge..._

 _Shreya: madam exmas kon dega... aapka Tiger Shroff..._

 _Ishita: arey nhi paagal... tab tak exams ho jaayenge..._

 _Shreya: okk... all the best..._

 _Ishita: (they reached... she parks the scooty) tu all the best kyu bol rhi hai..._

 _Shreya: (she yawns) tuney kaha na interview vagerah... arey tu select ho jaayegi... chali jana fir tu bhaar padne... (shreya wrapps her one arm around Ishita's shoulder) mazey krna..._

 _Ishita: (she jerks her hand...) ohh jhansi ki raani... *nhi vo toh bahadur thi* ohh ms. Lazy Lamhe... mai teri or apni baat kr rhi hu... hum dono ki... dumb rahegi tu toh humesha..._

 _Shreya: maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... bakwas na kr... meri padayi do mahine mei over fir..._

 _Ishita: fir kya krne ka iraada hai tera..._

 _Shreya: fir meri jaan... Mai modelling karungi..._

 _Ishita: aunty haddiyan tod dengi..._

 _Shreya: mai papa se keh dungi..._

 _Ishita: uncle aunty ki he sunte hain bas..._

 _Shreya: toh mai di se keh dungi..._

 _Ishita: vo nhi maanengi..._

 _Shreya: (irritated by her answers) chup kr negativity... be optimistic..._

 _Ishita: vo rakh tu apni jebh mei..._

 _Shreya: haunsla he de deti... (sad) *poor Girl*_

 _Ishita: kya problm hai yr ismei... interview de de... tarika dii bhi khush ho jaayengi... okk chal thik hai... tu exams pr focus... u knw na... teri mom ne jo promise kiya hai tuje..._

 _Shreya: haan muje yaad hai... thi hai... mai exams pr dhyan deti hu..._

 _Ishita: ye huyi na koi baat... (she wraps her arm around shreya's neck) ab chal... class ke liye late ho jayenge varna..._

 _Shreya: oye ruk...!_

 _Ishita: kya hua...?_

 _(shreya shows her a yellow balloon in the sky... it was their childhood memory)_

 _Ishita: abhi...?_

 _Shreya nodds... with a smile..._

 _Ishita: Jo class mei pehle pahauncha uske liye maza_

 _Shreya: jo late pahauncha uske liye saza..._

 _*both ran* hehe..._

 _In mumbai,_

 _Tarika: (she is in a rented house... her father arranged evrything for her in mumbai... she was trying hard to switch on her cell phn) Kya ho gya hai iss phn ko... kannu maa papa sab intzaar kr rhe honge mere call ka... (and then the doorbell rang) ab kon aa gya..._

 _(she opens the door...)_

 _Tarika: Gd mrg... bhayiya_

 _Guy (28 years old guy): Tarika aapke ghr se phn aya hai... ye lijiye... (he gives her phn)_

 _On the phn,_

 _Tarika: hllo_

 _Maa: tarika..._

 _Tarika: maa... thank God aapne fonkiya... mai toh... (mom interupts)_

 _Mom: kyu kya hua... sb thik hai... koi pareshaani... ghr mei problm hai... maine kaha tha tumahre papa ko... pehle chek kr lo... par nhi inhone sunni kahan hai meri... tu thik toh hai na... ruk mai abhi tere papa ko fon krti hu... (tarika stops her)_

 _Tarika: Maaa... maa ... maaa ... ruko toh sahi meri toh sunn lo aap... mai ye bol rhi thi ki mere fon ki battery dead ho gyi thi... isliye aapko call ni kr paayi... or achha hua aapne call kiya..._

 _Mom: achha achha thik hai... tu thik se pahaunch gyi na..._

 _Tarika: haan ma... par... kl raat ... (she thinks for a while) **mai maa ko batau... ya... vaise ye koi bataane vaali baat toh hai nhi**_

 _Mom: kl? Kya hua kl? Tarika..._

 _Tarika: maa vo kl time se pahaunch gyi thi mai..._

 _Mom: chal thik hai..._

 _Tarika: maa... kannu kaisi hai... or papa..._

 _Mom: tere papa thik hain... tuje yaad kr rhe they... pr shreya ne toh... uff!_

 _Tarika: (she laugh a little) firse tang kiya... clg jaane ke bahaane kiye honge..._

 _Mom: hn bol rhi thi "Maa aaj clg (college) nhi jau toh chalega"_

 _Tarika: (she laughs) achha... or fir..._

 _Mom: fir bhej diya maine usey... (this tym tarika laughs out more loudly) ab tu ja fresh ho ja... muje bhi kaam hai... apna dhyan rakhio..._

 _Tarika: okk maa bye... kannu se kehna mai fon krungi baad mei..._

 _Mom: thk hai beta... bye..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _Tarika: (she gives his fon) thank you bhayiya..._

 _Guy: bhayiya bol rhi ho or thank you bhi... tauji tayiji kaise hain_

 _Tarika: badiya hai dono..._

 _Guy: or kannu... (laughs a lil)_

 _Tarika: vaisi he hai..._

 _Guy: I hope so..._

 _He left..._

 _Tarika closes the door and she moves to her room... she connects her cell with the charger and then further unpacks her stuff... after getting freshen up she decides to have some coffee... she sits in the balcony and was drinking coffee... and then she remembers the last night incident happened..._

 _ **LAST NIGHT,**_

 _On the airport,_

 _Tarika: itni raat mei taxi..._

 _Taxi driver 1: madam aayiye... kahan jana hai?_

 _Tarika: ughh...! ye address hai..._

 _Taxi driver 1: thik hai baithiye..._

 _(she sits after keeping her stuff in the taxi...)_

 _They were on the signal... suddenly 7-8 people with iron rods, knifes and firewoods... came running towards taxees... they burned one taxi in front of her eyes... she got scared... they were coming towards her taxi... she was quiet and silent... 1 goon came and pulled the taxi driver out..._

 _Goon: #beep# tuje bola tha na taxi nhi chalegi aaj ke din... jb tak humari maange puri nhi hoti... bola tha na... (angry voice) (they started beating her...)_

 _Another goon: (to tarika... he bends a little and look towards tarika from the mirror...) kyu madam... aapko kuch alag se kehna padega kya... utro neeche..._

 _Tarika: (she descends down from the taxi... she gathers some guts to speak up...) dekhiye... maiii maii... aajjjjjjj he mumbai aayi hu... mu... mujjjjjje jaane dijiye..._

 _3rd goon: hn hn toh jao aap... humne kahan roka hai aapko..._

 _Tarika: dekhiye muje jahan... jjjjjj... jahan jana hai vahan toh... mtlb vahan ka raasta... muje..._

 _4th goon: dekho madam... yo gaadi toh chalan se rhi... jo tuney dusri gaadi chahiye vo hum tuje dene ke ni... ib jaana toh paidal ja ya yhi bith ja... chalo re... (she was taken back from the taxi... and taxi was burned then into flames...)_

 _They left... she was alone on the road in strange and unknown city... MUMBAI..._

 _She sat on the footpath with her stuff and cupped her face in her palms... thinking wat to do now... strange place... feeling scary... with darkness..._

 _One guy was driving from the way._

 _Guy: arey ye... ye ladki yahan aise... samaan ke saath... she drove his car near the footpath... he switched off the car engine but wat he saw was shocking..._

 _One drunken goon was teasing tarika..._

 _Goon: chal chalti kyu nhi... (he was holding her hand...) chal na..._

 _Tarika: chhodo muje... dekho tum... hato yahan se... kannu sahi kehti thi... mumbai ke log achhe nhi... chhod... urghhh! (she started crying...)_

 _Guy: (he ran towards her... he pulled her and slapped the goon... and goon was unconscious now... tarika hugged him... she was crying)_

 _Tarika: muje bhaut darr lag rha tha... ye mumbai ke log kitne ajeeb hai... humare chennai mei aisa ni hota... vahan bki respect krte hain... or yahan toh ladki ko beech raaste mei chhod dete hain..._

 _Guy: mam... mam... mam... aap shaant ho jayiye... (he seperates her from hug) aap plz..._

 _Tarika: (she wipes her tears...) m sorry...vo actually..._

 _Guy: koi baat nhi... ho jaata hai... vaise aap yahan iss waqt kya kr rhi hain..._

 _Tarika: muje ghr jana hai bs..._

 _Guy: thik hai... mai aapko chhod deta hu... mai.._

 _Tarika: aap safe hain..._

 _Guy: mtlb?_

 _Tarika: kuch nhi..._

 _Guy: ohh vaise... dekhiye koi problm nhi hogi aapko... i promise... aap chaahei toh mera fon le sakti hai... apne ghr pr call kr lijiye... unhe inform kr dijiye apni location..._

 _Tarika: hmm... okey... (she calls pulkit bhahiya and tells him her location)_

 _Guy: ho gya... ab chalein..._

 _Tarika: haan..._

 _In the car,_

 _Tarika: thanx... jbse yahan aayi hu... sb burey log he mil rhe hain... kannu sahi kehti thi..._

 _Guy: aap bol rhin thi ki aapke chennai mei aisa nhi hota..._

 _Tarika: hn vo mai chennai se aayi hu... internship ke liye... abhi pulkit bhahiya ka flat rent pr liya h... toh usi mei rahungi..._

 _They reached..._

 _(she descends down)_

 _Pulkit saw him and her as he was waiting for her outside..._

 _Tarika: namaste bhahiya... bhayiya kaise hain aap..._

 _Pulkit: thik hu... tu aa gyi na bs ab sukoon mila hai tere bhayiya ko_

 _Tarika: (smiles) bhayiya... inhone he meri help ki..._

 _Pulkit: (surprised) thank you sir..._

 _Tarika: sir?_

 _Pulkit: tarika... chek krlo kuch reh toh ni gya..._

 _Tarika: ji bhayiya... (pulkit move to the house... tarika moves to chek the car) ohh my purse..._

 _Guy: vaise... aap (she inetrupts...)_

 _Tarika: bye gn... and thanx... (she ran in the house...)_

 _Guy: (disappointed) bye..._

 _(she comes out from her last night story when fon started ringing...)_

 _Tarika: kannu ka fon... :)_

 _ **A/N: hw was it... btana zarur...**_

 _ **Its tym for questions... answer must...**_

 _ **Q1. What will u choose...**_

 _ **Aapse jo pyar krey uske paas jana chahiye?**_

 _ **Aap jissey pyar kro uske paas jana chahiye?**_

 _ **Yes/No with Reason...**_

 _ **Q2. She Loves Him**_

 _ **He Loves Her**_

 _ **Problm is they can't marry eachother**_

 _ **But still they r together *committed***_

 _ **If they will stop talking now it will hurt but if they stop talking in future after the unbreakable bond, then it's going to be painful.**_

 _ **WAT TO DO...**_

 _ **Socho socho... dareya ki ek story mei bhi aisa he kuch tha... achha achha dimag ni lagao sab konsi story thi... questions puchhe hai maine... answers do or vo bhi jldi...**_

 _ **Reviews with answers... m waiting... bye tc gn... love u all...**_

 _ **Thankings... i will do it in next... pakka... love u...**_

 _ **# GUYS THIS IS NOT DONE... M UPDATING THIS CHAPTER AGAIN TO INFORM OTHERS THAT 3 PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED HASN'T ANSWERED THE QUESTIONS... THIS IS NOT FARE... IF U R REVIEWING... CAN'T U WRITE SM MORE LINES WITH ANSWERS...**_

 _ **M DELAYING THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR 3 DAYS... AFTER TAHT I WILL UPDATE #**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: hello... all... M not Happy with the reviewers... many of people answered but 2-3 just ignored the questions... its fine by me... i will also delay the update... urghhhhhhh!**_

 _ **Tell me ya guys if my story is not good okk...**_

 _ **Thankings...**_

 _ **A.S Anjaana:- hii... Ohho... most of the guesses r almost right... TY for ur answer... ty ssssssssssooooooooo much... i hope u r like my story more with the further chapters...**_

 _ **Salmazhv:- heyy frnd... thanx for reviewing my story and ty for answers too... see people r reviewing but not answering... m so disappointed... :(**_

 _ **Abhirika and duo's princess:- hmm hllo... koi ni agar samjh ni aaya toh... but its okk... read and review... thanks for atleast trying...**_

 _ **Arooj: hii... ohhhhh... u don't believe in love... bad... I wish u will... and thanx for ur answers... ty sooooooooooooo much... read and review...**_

 _ **Richa Darshan:- hllllloooooo... ty for ur answers... ty for reviewing toooo... read and enjoy...**_

 _ **Dareya Lovers:- heyy... ty for ur answers... ty soooooooooooooo much for ur reviews... read and enjoy...**_

 _ **Abhirikajaan: hii... ty ssssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for ur answer... i really liked it... read and enjoy this chapter...**_

 _ **Tessa: heyy... ty sssssssssoooooooo much ya... i really appreciate ur thoughts... thanx alot...**_

 _ **And the rest all... km-fan, kingaftab71, Abhirikajai, aditi jebagomes, dayu singh, aash vin, karan, jazz dareya lover and others too... sorry if I hv forgotten any name...**_

 _ **Soooo let's begin from where we left**_

 _ **(Tarika reached mumbai with a surprising experience... An unknown Guy helped her... Shreya was in her own world which was full of masti and mazaa...)**_

 _Tarika was thinking about last night when kannu called her..._

 _On the phn,_

 _Shreya: helllooo..._

 _Tarika: hlo kannu..._

 _Shreya: dii... dis is not done... aapne kaha tha aap muje call krengi... pr aap... achha aap kb pahaunchi... achha kaisa hai sab vahan... or btao na... achha mumbai mei mausam kaisa hai... or vahan kisi se mile aap and and hn... interview hua... dii? Kuch toh bolo..._

 _Tarika: (she was smiling by her sooooo many questions) tu muje bolne degi tab toh... mai sab bataungi pr ussey pehle ye bta... (suddenly she heard some voices from shreya's side)_

 _(shreya's friends were shouting and calling her)_

 _F1: kya yrr jldi aa yr... late ho rhe hain hum sab..._

 _F2: tu humesha late krti hai_

 _F3: zarur iski bhen hogi fon pr_

 _Ishita: (eating burger... and speaking too) yrr guys... vo uski didi hai... baat krne do yr..._

 _F1: tu pehle kha le fir bolio..._

 _F5: uffo!_

 _Shreya: (she turned) guys plz do min._

 _Back to phn,_

 _Tarika: tu ja... frnds wait kr rhe hain tere... and mai tuje shaam ko call krungi kannu... tym se ghr pahaunchna... okkk..._

 _Shreya: pakka di... aap bhi promise kro..._

 _Tarika: hn hn pakka... promise... nd tu (shreya interrupted)_

 _Shreya: haan haan pakka... mai tym se pahaunchne ki KOSHISH krungi..._

 _Tarika: wat! Koshish..._

 _Shreya: actually di... (frnds were still screaming behind her) urgghhhh! Aaj b'day hai so... arrangements n ol..._

 _Tarika: okk now go..._

 _Shreya: diii... maa ko sambhaal lena okk bye..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _Tarika: ye ladki bhi na... (smiles...)_

 _Back to clg,_

 _F3: wat the hell yr shreya..._

 _Shreya: sorry sorry srry... yr... u knw guyz... dii mumbai gyi hai nd kl se unse (f1 interrupted)_

 _F1: oye queen... kahani mat shuru krio... we knw u miss her..._

 _F2: guys arrangements krne hain... let's go..._

 _Ishita: ya... shreya gift ready hai..._

 _Shreya: oops!_

 _All together stopped: YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING_

 _Shreya: (scared... she started checking her bag...) uhh! Vo guys..._

 _(her phn started ringing...)_

 _F3: (angry... she snatched fon from shreya's hand) no more fon calls okk... (she picked up the call) hllo..._

 _Boy: mam, parcel kab bheju abhi ya..._

 _F3: (smiled with little embarrassment) ye tere liye hai..._

 _Boy: (shreya was smiling with smartness) hllo... hlo hlo hlo..._

 _Shreya: (she takes the fon call...) ummm... ya... jb mai kahu tb aap isey leke aa jana... most probably at 4... okk..._

 _Boy: okk mam..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _Shreya: guyzzz... lets goo... (they left)_

 _In mumbai,_

 _Simple office with lots of files, two men were busy and others were working on respective works allotted to them..._

 _Guy1: (he saw his colleague kam frnd kam bhai... he was looking in the file but indulge in sm other thoughts...) kya hua... file dekh rhe ho or soch kuch or rhe ho... kya hua..._

 _Guy2: mmmm... nhi yr... aisa kuch nhi hai... bs aise he..._

 _Guy1: acha... aise he... toh zara ye btana ki pehle kb tum file mei aise dekha krte they or kahin guum hua krte they..._

 _Guy2: tum... tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ki mai kahin or guum hu..._

 _Guy1: kyunki ABHIJEET mere bhai... jo aapne pakdi hai vo file ulti hai..._

 _Abhijeet: ohh... ab... yrrr... DAYA tum..._

 _Daya: pakad liya na maine... chalo btao kya soch rhe they..._

 _Abhijeet: Daya..._

 _Daya: Abhijeet..._

 _Sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Abhijeet: kya hua tumhe..._

 _Kaavin: case aaya hai_

 _Daya: aa... chalo fir..._

 _In Chennai,_

 _A handsome guy with his friends... black jacket, dark blue jeans, and superhot shoes... silly hair and super wow hairstyle..._

 _Here Presents Vishal_

 _Vishal: kya ho rha hai yrrr... aaj ka din he kharab hai... kya socha tha... kya ... (sad)_

 _Deepak: chill kr yr... tu kyu udaas hota hai... hum shaam ko chalenge na club... we'll have fun there... drinks n ol... (he's interrupted)_

 _Babe: Yes ofcourse... (hot girl with red mini skirt and white cut sleeve top and and bellies... red lips and eyeliner in eyes... big eyelids... and many more features... hehe...)_

 _Deepak: (in mind) not again..! Samaira aa gyi... chape hone..._

 _Deepak: heyy Samaira... tum yahan kyu aayi ho..._

 _Vishal: com'on don't say like that..._

 _Samaira: Hii Vishal... Happy b'day darling..._

 _Vishal: hii... n Thanx..._

 _Samaira: (she came close to him) kya hua... bhaut udaas ho... lets go... we'll enjoy... let's celebrate ur b'day..._

 _Vishal: mmm... nhi... m not in a mood... tum..._

 _Samaira: mood... hmmm... chalo na vishal... b'day waale din udaas ni hua krte... chalo hum Venus club chalte hai... wahan drinks and music all r soo good and we'll spend sometym there together... lets goo honey... com'on na VISHU..._

 _Someone just shouted out loud..._

 _Shreya: heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... just get lost... tumne shayad suna nhi usne kaha usey nhi jana... toh kyu na tum he dafa ho jao..._

 _Samaira: hw dare u?_

 _(deepak started giggling)_

 _Vishal: chalo samaira... hum club chalte hain... (teasing shreya)_

 _Shreya: (angry) CLUB?_

 _Samaira: chalo VISHU..._

 _Shreya: tuje bola na... dont call him vishu... varna teri jaan le lungi... (deepak was laughing soooo much, ishu comes)_

 _Ishu: chal... ho gya... ye le... (she gives her knife)_

 _Deepak: (whispers) aa gyi meri vaali_

 _Ishu: (blushes) shut up_

 _Shreya: (she smiles like a devil) ishu to vishal ko le ja mai abhi aayi..._

 _Ishu: okk... chalo vishal..._

 _Vishal: lekin kahan..._

 _Ishu: chalo toh... deepak chalo..._

 _Deepak: jaisa tum kaho (flirting) Ishu ji..._

 _They left..._

 _(shreya shows the knife to samaira)_

 _Shreya: ab tu sunn... agar vishu ke aas paas bhi dikhi na toh jaan le lungi teri... and usey Vishu bolne ka hak sirf muje hai..._

 _(shreya turns but samaira stops her)_

 _Samaira: lekin shreya... let me tell u one thing... Vishal or tum... uff never together... ye isliye bcoz... vishal se he puchh lena... bye..._

 _She left, Shreya in confusion..._

 _In the big room,_

 _Evryone was ready with the cake... and vishal cut the cake..._

 _Birthday song_

 _HAPPY_

 _BIRTHDAY_

 _TO_

 _DEAR VISHAL_

 _HAPPY_

 _BIRTHDAY_

 _(evry1 quite)_

 _Shreya speaks_

 _MY LOVE_

 _Evryone together... awwww thats soooo cute..._

 _Vishal: thank you sooo much guyzzzz... (lipsing to shreya... thank you LOVE)_

 _F4: ye sab shreya ne kiya... hwz it..._

 _Ishu: (eating cake) hn hn birthday parties ka he toh kaam hai iska..._

 _Shreya makes faces..._

 _They had food n drinks and dance and they left..._

 _A peaceful place where two love birds are spending their quality tym together... and now its 6:19 pm_

 _Vishal wrapped his strong arms with soft grip around shreya from behind... both were sitting on rocks... she folded her legs... and softly kissed on his hand..._

 _Shreya: happy b'day VISHU..._

 _Vishu: (smiles) thank u... Love... (he kissed on her cheek) vaise tumne ye sab kiya... kyu..._

 _Shreya: wat do mean kyu... I LOVE YOU_

 _Vishu: (he started laughing) i knw that... pr hum pura din ek sath spend kr skte they na..._

 _Shreya: yaa... but i was stuck... jo samjh aaya kr diya... tumhe pasand nhi aaya..._

 _Vishu: bhaut pasand aaya... lekin..._

 _Shreya: lekin kya?_

 _Vishu: mera gift..._

 _Shreya: ghar par hai..._

 _Vishu: fir chalo tumahre ghar..._

 _Shreya: tumhare... ghr pr hai tumhara gift..._

 _Vishu: ohh... muje laga..._

 _Shreya: soo naughty yarrr..._

 _Vishu: hahahaa... kannu..._

 _Shreya: hmmm...?_

 _Vishu: lets do it today?_

 _Shreya: wat?_

 _Vishu: confession_

 _Shreya: nhi... nhi vishu... aaj nhi... jitni baar confession hua hai utni baar humari ladayi huyi hai..._

 _Vishu: pr yr..._

 _Shreya: Vishu..._

 _Vishu: Chalo... thik hai... ghr chhod deta hu tumhe varna tum late ho jaogi..._

 _Shreya: okk chalo..._

 _Vishal drops Shreya at her house..._

 _At home,_

 _Shreya enters..._

 _Shreya: maaa... m home..._

 _Mom: (she was working in the kitchen... talking on the fon) haan haan... ruk vo aa gyi... (she comes out from the kitchen) shreya ye le... tarika ka fon hai..._

 _Shreya: (she throws her hand bag on the couch) kya? Dii ka fon... (she excitedly takes fon from her mom's hand) hllo di... kaisi hain aap..._

 _On the fon,_

 _Tarika: mai thik hu... tu bta... hw was ur day?_

 _Shreya: bhaut bhaut bhaut bhaut bhauuuuuuuuutttttttt zyada badiya... (she moves to her room leaving her stuff in the hall)_

 _In the room,_

 _Tarika: kiska birthday tha aaj...?_

 _Shreya: vishu ka..._

 _Tarika: VVVVVV... Vishuuu... mtlb VISHAL... ye vahi vishal hai na VISHAL OBEROI_

 _Shreya: haan... kyun..._

 _Tarika: jiske dad millionaire hain... or unke bete means Vishal ki shaadi 'SAMAIRA' se hone wali hai..._

 _Shreya: wat r u saying di... ye kisne kaha aapse..._

 _Tarika: isliye tuje kehti hu... news bhi dekh liya kr... tuje vishal ne nhi bataya...?_

 _Shreya: hawww... waise achha he hai... shaadi kr rha hai toh..._

 _Tarika: pr tu toh ussey pyar... right?_

 _Shreya: yaa... (sooo casually)_

 _Tarika: achha bta... tere liye love is what?_

 _Shreya: jo aap mujse krti hain, meri har baat maanti hain, muje maa ki daant ki bachaati hain, muje galti krne se bachaati hain and more n more... and jo papa krte hain and maa toh maa hoti hain..._

 _Tarika: mera mtlb vishal se hai..._

 _Shreya: diii m very tired... kuch or baat krey... plz_

 _Tarika: shreya... muje abhi baat krni hai... just answer me..._

 _Shreya: dii... I like him... muje vo achha lagta hai... n I love him tooo..._

 _Tarika: as a friend?_

 _Shreya: Yup..._

 _Tarika: mtlb..._

 _Shreya: he's my best frnd bs..._

 _Tarika: u r not in love... chal thik hai... tc... bye gn..._

 _Shreya: but di suno toh..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _In mumbai,_

 _Tarika: (in mind) vo ussey pyar ni krti bs I love you bolna jaanti hai... lekin uska mtlb nhi jaanti... shreya bilkul serious nhi hai... I hope vishal ko bura na lage ye jaankr ki shreya toh ... shreya ne toh kabhi bhi uske liye kabhi kuchh feel nhi kiya..._

 _Then pulkit knocks on her door,_

 _Pulkit: tarika..._

 _Tarika: pulkit bhayiya... aayiye na..._

 _Pulkit: tarika... muje kuch help chahiye thi..._

 _Tarika: batayiye..._

 _Pulkit: muje perfume khareedna hai... shivani ke liye..._

 _Tarika: bhabhi ke liye?_

 _Pulkit: haan... vo actually humari bet bet lagi thi or mai haar gya... ab haar gya hu... saza mili hai... ab muje ladies perfume ke baare mei koi bhi idea nhi hai... or usey aaj he chahiye..._

 _Tarika: okk bhayiya... muje bhi shopping krni hai..._

 _Pulkit: okk then... mall chalte hain..._

 _Tarika: okkk (she smiles)_

 _Pulkit: tum ready ho jao... mai tumhara neeche wait kr rha hu..._

 _In the mall,_

 _(she was selecting some formal clothes... but she was confused... she picks up one but sometimes the colour is not good and sometimes the dress...)_

 _Tarika: bhayiya muje kuch samjh ni aa rha hai..._

 _Pulkit: (he was happy to see that he has bought a perfume bottle... and he was smiling) hmmmm_

 _Tarika: bhayiya... aap bottle ko dekh kr itna muskura kyu rhe hain... meri help kijiye na..._

 _Pulkit: tarika... muje ladies dresses ke baare mei nhi pta... muje bhuk lagi hai... neeche McD hai... vahan aa jao..._

 _Tarika: par shopping?_

 _Pulkit: haan haan... uske baad krenge na..._

 _Tarika: (sad) okk mai aati hu aap chalo..._

 _Pulkit went to McD..._

 _Tarika: (she was confused...)_

 _On the other side one couple was having fun in shopping..._

 _Purvi: yrr... iss black dress mei kya problm hai... tum na... tum kuch nhi pta..._

 _Kaavin: (he was trying to kiss her on her cheek) arey tumpr har dress achhi Lagegi yr..._

 _Purvi: kaavin plzzz... concentrate na..._

 _Kavin: (he was smelling her perfume... they were Very close... hw cute) vahi toh kr rha hu..._

 _Purvi: (she jerks him hard) Kaavin... (with that jerk he gets disbalance and collides with tarika who was just passing by his side... and she fell down) ohh shit..._

 _Tarika: ouchh!_

 _Kavin: ohh! (he tries to pick her up... but then purvi helps tarika...)_

 _Purvi: kaavin paani... (kavin moves from there) we r so sorry... actually humari galti thi... m so sorry..._

 _Tarika: (purvi makes her sit on the chair) okk... koi baat nhi..._

 _Purvi: actually vo mai kuch dresses select kr rhi thi or kavin disturb... so..._

 _Kaavin: (he comes there) paani... (to tarika) aap thik toh hai... we r sorry... humari vajeh se..._

 _Tarika: no its fine... aap log itna sorry mat boliye... ho jaati hai galti..._

 _Kavin: thats kind of you... ummm... mai gaadi nikaalta hu purvi..._

 _Purvi: hmmm... (to tarika) vaise aap... aapne shopping nhi ki... yahan dresses kaafi achhi milti hain..._

 _Tarika: same problem... muje kuch samajh nhi aa rha hai...formals lene hain and m confused... mere bhayiya bhi help nhi kr pa rhe hain..._

 _Purvi: ohh... wait... (she goes and bring a pair of clothes...) ye lijiye aapko ye try krna chahiye... iske sath matcing footwears bhi hain... u will like it..._

 _Tarika: ohh thanx... aapne meri problm solve kr di... thank you so much..._

 _Purvi: no no its fine... a... ab mai chalti hu..._

 _Tarika: ya okk..._

 _Purvi: vaise ... aapka naam..._

 _Tarika: umm... I am tarika..._

 _Purvi: nice to meet you tarika... nd m Purvi..._

 _Tarika: nice to meet you purvi..._

 _Purvi: bye..._

 _Tarika: bye..._

 _Purvi left and tarika left the showroom after billing..._

 _In the same mall and in front of the ladies' dress shop,_

 _Daya: yr Abhijeet ye size chhota hai..._

 _Abhijeet: yrr.. vaise bhi colour achha nhi hai shoes ka..._

 _Daya: boss tum batao na konsa achha hai..._

 _Abhijeet: daya yrr vo grey vala le lo..._

 _Daya: vo green bhi toh achha hai na..._

 _Abhijeet: jo lena hai jldi lo..._

 _Daya: yr... tum khud toh khareed nhi rhe ho... or jo khareed rha hai uski help bhi nhi krni na tumko..._

 _Abhijeet: yr Daya tum... (suddenly his eyes fall outside in the ladies' dress shop... one girl was walking out from the shop... it was her... it was her... Abhi just moved toooo close to the glass like a glue with paper... and then Daya was shouting and he shaked him hard...)_

 _Daya: Abhijeet... chalo yrr... maine khareed liya..._

 _Abhijeet: (he was lost) kb?_

 _Daya: abhi abhi... ABHI_

 _Abhijeet: lekin maine toh abhi dekha..._

 _Daya: haan toh abhi toh khareeda maine..._

 _Abhijeet: kb?_

 _Daya: (mutters) ye paagal ho gya hai... (he pulls his hand and drags him out of the shop... tarika disappears...)_

 _At tarika's home,_

 _On the fon,_

 _Tarika: haan papa... kal hai interview..._

 _Papa: kahan hai?_

 _Tarika: kisi office mei hai... some KSS office..._

 _Papa: KSS office? Kyu_

 _Tarika: papa unhone kaha ki internship yahin hogi and fir recruitment hogi kahin or..._

 _Papa: thik hai beta... tu araam kr..._

 _Tarika: bye papa..._

 _Papa: bye beta..._

 _Call disconnected..._

 _(she opens her laptop and starts writing a blog...)_

 _Dt: 17 July 2016_

 _Tym: 10:05 pm_

 _Kya kahun... aaj maine usey firse dekha... khareedne kapde gyi thi apna dil he kho kr aa gyi...usmei kuch toh hai jo achha hai... usney meri help ki uss raat... muje umeed nhi thi ki mai usey dekh paungi pr... wat m I writing! (and then she blushed and erased whatever she wrote... she shut off the laptop and slept with smile...)_

 _ **6 months later,**_

 _ **A/N: Heyy It's question tym...**_

 _ **Answer Must...**_

 _ **Jab insaan he badal gya**_

 _ **Or badal gye haalath**_

 _ **Mehfus rhi na vo aadat**_

 _ **Na vahi rhe jazbaat**_

 _ **Lauti mohobbat usi adaa se**_

 _ **Kya usey mauka dena hogi sahi baat?**_

 _ **Answer do fatafat... samjh nhi aaya toh kro Pm muje...**_

 _ **Miss u peoples I love u all... tc**_

 _ **READ ENJOY AND REVIEW...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Heyy Guyssss... Pls pls... Gussa baad mei... Story bhaut achhe twist pr hai... I knw maine bhaut tym laga diya iss update mei... But i was busy in my own work...**_

 _ **Anyways... Back to the story and the questions... Remember... Hehe... ;)**_

 _ **Let's begin from where we Left...**_

 _ **(Tarika feels something unusual for the Stranger and Abhijeet is still mesmerized... Shreya is as usual Dumb but cute like her nature and Ishita is in full support of her frnd like a bestie...)**_

 _Teri bewafai ko bhula na sakenge_

 _Chah kr bhi hum usey bhula na sakenge_

 _Tujko toh mil gya yar apna_

 _Apna kisi ko hum banana sakenge_

 _Rote rahenge teri wafaye_

 _Aati rahengi dil se pukar_

 _Ishq na krna_

 _Ishq na krna_

 _Ishq na krna_

 _Ishq na krna_

 _ **After 6 months,**_

 _In Chennai,_

 _(Girl sleeping in bed and dreaming...)_

 _Guy standing in front of her... Black suit and tie... Sitting on his knees with Red Rose in hand and she is standing in front of him in White gown_

 _Man: WILL YOU MARRY ME Shreya..._

 _Shreya: AKSHAY KUMAR... Haan... Pr tumhari biwi ka kya hoga..._

 _AK: hn vo bhi toh hai... Rehne do... Next janam mei try krna bye..._

 _(she falls on the ground with a thud and a scream "AKSHAY")_

 _Shreya: ohh... Mera sar..._

 _(her mom came running...)_

 _Mom: kya hua... Tum chillayi kyu_

 _Shreya: maa vo... (she rubbs her eyes and sits on bed) kuch nhi..._

 _Mom: ja ready ho ja beta..._

 _Shreya: haan maa... (her mom was abt to leave wen Shreya said) maa..._

 _Mom: haan..._

 _Shreya: di ka fon aaya..._

 _Maa: hn aaya tha..._

 _Shreya: aapne ... Uthaya nhi muje..._

 _Maa: aa... Vo...(Shreya gets up from the bed and next second she dialed Tarika's no.)_

 _In mumbai,_

 _Tarika was getting ready for her office and then her cell rang twice but she didn't picked up... She took her stuff and left, leaving her fon on the table..._

 _Pulkit: (he was waiting for her outside... Blowing the horn...Tarika came) chalei Tarika_

 _Tarika: ji bhaiya..._

 _In the car,_

 _Pulkit: Tarika... Subha tayi ji ka fon aaya tha... Tumne Abhi bhi..._

 _Tarika: bhaiya... Muje kuch nhi kehna iss baare mei..._

 _Pulkit: ab toh maaf kr do na... Glti toh sabse hoti hai..._

 _Tarika: lekin dhoka dene vaalo se muje nafrat hai..._

 _Pulkit: vo bacchi hai Abhi... Bhul jao sab ab toh_

 _Tarika: bhul jau... Kaise bhul jaun bhaiya…_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Vishal came to Shreya**_

 _ **Vishal: Shreya chal shaadi kr lete hain...**_

 _ **Shreya: kisse?**_

 _ **Vishal: tu or mai... Shaadi**_

 _ **Shreya: pr teri shaadi toh samaira se hone waali hai na toh fir ...**_

 _ **Vishal: kya bol rhi hai... Mai tujse pyar krta hu...**_

 _ **Shreya: Vishu... Kya bol rha h yr... Mai tuje sirf dost maanti hu...**_

 _ **Vishu: (angry) Dost? ye I love you, sath saath ghumna samaira se mere liye ladna, 6 mahine pehle vo party…. vo sab kya tha… ek mazak**_

 _ **Shreya: (she cupps his face in her hands) Vishu vo sab toh isliye kyunki samaira achhi ladki nhi hai…**_

 _ **Vishu: ohh really (he jerks her hard, more angry) tu mujse shaadi kregi ya nhi**_

 _ **Shreya: yrr… Vishu kya bol rha h yr….**_

 _ **Vishu: (he cupps her face) tu kya bol rhi hai yrr… tu jaanti hai dad meri shaadi krvana chahte hai samaira se… pr mai tujse pyar (she interupts)**_

 _ **Shreya: haan toh thik hai na tu unse bol de ki tuje usse shaadi nhi krni…**_

 _ **Vishu: tu mujse pyar nhi krti?**_

 _ **Shreya: vishal meri baat toh sunn…**_

 _ **Vishu: pyar krti hai ya nhi**_

 _ **Shreya: yrrrr….**_

 _ **Vishu: haan ya na….**_

 _ **Shreya: nhi….**_

 _ **(vishal leaves from there and Shreya was upset….)**_

 _ **2 days later,**_

 _ **It was Shreya's house,**_

 _ **Everyone was doing their respective work and Tarika, pulkit and his wife were at their house.**_

 _ **Door bell rings,**_

 _ **Shreya's mom opens the door….**_

 _ **Sm: tum….. (smiles) aao na beta….**_

 _ **Vishal enters in the room…..**_

 _ **Shreya was shocked… she stands up…. Tarika saw her reaction….**_

 _ **Sm: Shreya se milne aaye ho… achha tum baitho…..**_

 _ **Vishal: (he starts speaking….) (he greets everyone) nhi aunty mai bs apni…. shadi…. ka card dene aaya tha….**_

 _ **Sm: arey wah… tum shaadi kr rhe ho….**_

 _ **Pulkit: samaira se na….**_

 _ **Vishal: ji….**_

 _ **Tarika: pr vishal….**_

 _ **Vishal: dii aap sab zarur aayiyega….**_

 _ **(then comes Samaira)**_

 _ **Samaira: and ofcourse… Shreya.. tum zarur aana… afterall tumhare 'Best friend' ki shaadi hai….**_

 _ **Samaira: (vishal…) bby lets go…. hume ghr bhi jaana h…**_

 _ **(they left)**_

 _ **In the night,**_

 _ **Tarika and Shreya were lying on their respective beds…..**_

 _ **Tarika: Shreya…. tuney soch… (Shreya cuts her with snapping tone)**_

 _ **Shreya: dii plz… muje koi baat nhi krni…. or uss baare mei toh bilkul nhi…. (she sits on the bed) pta nhi aap sbko ho kya gya hai…. aap sb log itne serious kyu ho rhe ho… (she descends down and starts walking) arey yr agar Vishu shaadi kr rha hai toh ismei problem kya hai…. pehle Vishu, fir Ishu or ab aap…. aap sb itne emotional kyu ho rhe ho…. pta nhi ye bakwas aap sb… (suddenly Tarika turns her towards herself and slaps her hard)**_

 _ **The room echoed with the sound**_

 _ **Tarika: (she was angry…. Shreya was stunned) chup kr Shreya… bs bhaut ho gya… tu samjhti kya hai apne aapko… tuney pyar ko mazak samjha hua hai….hum sab paagal dikhte hain tuje…. hum sbko dikhta h ki vishal tujse kitna zyada pyar krta hai….**_

 _ **Shreya: pr mai nhi krti na (tears in her eyes) he is just my best (Tarika interrupts)**_

 _ **Tarika: friend? Shreya…. vishal ke pyar ki value nhi h na…. vo sb…. (Shreya speaks up)**_

 _ **Shreya: dii… relax.. (she makes her sister sit on bed) vishal thik hai…. and m happy aap bina vajeh pareshan ho rhin hain…. agar vo pyar krta hai toh kya dii…. mai nhi krti….**_

 _ **Tarika: or vo I love you?**_

 _ **Shreya: kya farak padta h dii… pehle bol diya I love you… normal hai ye sb dii…. (she starts walking) aap Vishu ko na jaanti nhi hain… vo paagal hai kuch bhi sochta hai…. I love you bol bhi diya toh kya….**_

 _ **Tarika: pr Shreya… (she stands) zindagi mei ek khaas ke liye jageh hoti hai (Shreya interrupts)**_

 _ **Shreya: dii ye sb bekaar baatei hain… or rha sawal kisi khaas ka …. toh meri life mei sb khaas he toh hain… aap, maa, papa Ishu….**_

 _ **(Tarika figures out that its difficult to make her understand… so she give up…. but one thing she was difficult for her to understand that why Shreya was doing such thing with vishal… Some months later Vishal gets married to samaira.)**_

 _ **One day,**_

 _ **Tarika and Shreya were in a mall and buying some stuff…**_

 _ **Shreya: dii aap ye try kro… ye mustard aap par achha lagega…. (Tarika was lost somewhere,)**_

 _ **Shreya: dii? dii (she points her finger in the right direction) vahan kya dekh rhe ho…. (without looking there she started her questions and then)**_

 _ **Tarika: vishal…. (she shouts) VVVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll…**_

 _ **(Vishal jumped from the top floor…. he was paralyzed…. he had one note…)**_

 _' **Shreya ne muje dhoka diya hai'**_

 _ **And she wakes up….. (haha)**_

 _ **Tm: (Tarika's mom hurriedly came to her….) kya hua Tarika.. tum chillayi kyu…. tu thik toh h beta…**_

 _ **Tarika: maa Shreya ne thik nhi kiya…. vo vishal…. (tm interrupts)**_

 _ **Tm: beta… agar ye uska decision h toh chhod de usey aise he….**_

 _ **Tarika: par ma….**_

 _ **Tm: tu kya chahti h bta….**_

 _ **Tarika: muje ek baar vishal se milna h**_

 _ **Tarika and Vishal meets**_

 _ **Vishal: dii baat ye h…. Shreya ne mujse kAbhi pyar kiya bhi nhi…. mai khush hu ab… par (someone interrupts)**_

 _ **Shreya: par mai tujse pyar krti thi… (both were shocked) Vishu …. u were my love…. and u were right pyar he toh tha ye… par muje shaadi nhi krni… kyu kru mai shaadi… kiske liye… its waste of tym… pyar commitment … bullshit… dekh tu samaira ke sath khush reh….**_

 _ **Tarika: tu aisa kaise kr sakti hai?**_

 _ **Shreya: aap log bewajeh ye rishta mujpar daal rhe ho… aaplogo koi hak nhi hai aisa krne ka…. pyar ek bakwas hai jisey aap hava de rhe ho… and dii… muje pyar ki koi zarurat nhi h…. (All of a sudden she says all this so casually)**_

 _ **Shreya left…**_

 _ **Vishu: dii… jab dard gham bann jaaye toh ghaav aur gehra ho jata hai….**_

 _ **Tarika: or jab dard humdard ne diya ho toh ghaav bharna bhi mushkil ho jaata hai….**_

 _ **Flashback Over….**_

 _In the Kitchen,_

 _Shreya: maa ab kya… ab toh dii ko gye huye bhi tym ho gya hai… muje jaane do na unke paas… pls maa… aapne jaisa kaha maine kiya par ab plsss…._

 _Sm: (While doing her kitchen work) hmmm…_

 _Shreya: ma…. (she moves to her other side) maa aapne promise kiya tha muje ki agar mai vishal ko chhod dungi toh aap muje dii ke paas bhejoge…. aap promise tod rhe ho maa… ma plzz suno toh…. (and suddenly there's are voice filled with anger)_

 _ **A/N: oops! ye kya ho gya…. ab Shreya ne kyu muh khol diya aise… well… We'll see and Read aagey kya hoga….**_

 _ **Tab tak aap log mere question ka answer sochiye or muje bhejiye…**_

 _ **Ek chhoti si kahani btatai hu**_

 _ **Ek ladki jisey pyar hua… pyar hua lekin firse… yakin nhi hota har kisi par kya aap log bta sakte hain ki kya dusre pyar par bharosa kiya ja sakta hai… jb jaante hain ki pehle bhi aise do baar dhoka ho chuka hai…**_

 _' **Dil iss baat ki gavaahi nhi deta**_

 _ **Firse mohobbat krne ki hidaayat nhi deta**_

 _ **Ab kya isko tutne ki aadat ho gyi hai**_

 _ **Nhi**_

 _ **Par isey firse ek baar ek Naye Dil ko aazmaane ki aadat ho gyi hai'**_

 _ **Read and review… tc bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hii… ab kyunki meri holidays hain toh mai updates bhi jldi deti rhungi… aap log bhi reviews achhe acche dena… ok ok… its all upto to u guys… achhe toh achhe burey toh… never mind…**_

 _ **(Let's begin from where we left….)**_

 _ **(Shreya spoke about a deal, set between the two… Unfortunately someone heard the deal… now let's see what's next with her…)**_

 _Tf: ye kya hai? (its Tarika's father… tm with no reaction) maine puchha ye kya bol rhi hai Shreya…. tum krna kya chahti ho… ye kya karvaya tumne issey… (Shreya was quiet and stunned… and moreover she was scared…) jawab do muje…_

 _Tm: Shreya tu andar ja…_

 _Shreya: um! (eyes wide open and scared… she left)_

 _Tf: (angrily) Kya bol rhi thi ye?_

 _Tm: vahi jo aapne suna…._

 _Tf: mtlb tumne ye sb karvaya Shreya se…. tum pagal ho gyi ho… vo pasand krta tha apni Shreya ko… (furious) kya sochkr tumne ye bakwas uske dimag mei daali… or Tarika… Tarika iss baare mei jaanti hai sab... (snapping) tum krna kya chahhti ho… kyu iski zindagi barbaad krna chahti ho tum…. jawab do muje…_

 _Tm: (she moves a little and gives a glass of water to tf) lijiye pehle aap paani pee lijiye…. (after 2 mins.) dekhiye maine jo bhi kiya Shreya ki bhalayi ke liye kiya hai…._

 _Tf: ismei kya bhala kiya uska…. agar uski shaadi ek achhe ghar mei ho jaati toh kya jata tumhara…_

 _Tm: arey… aap meri baat toh sunn he nhi rhe hain… agar vo Abhi shaadi kr leti toh padayi kon krta…. usne last year ke exams de diye hain… job ke liye apply bhi kr diya hai… jis field mei vo jana chahti hai vo kAbhi nhi jaa paati agar ek baar shaadi ho jaati toh…_

 _Tf: par ek baat btao muje ki agar uski shaadi itne achhe ghr mei ho jaati toh vo log khud krva dete ussey job ya padayi jo bhi ho…. tumhe aisa krne ka koi hak nhi tha…._

 _Tm: hak toh muje pura hai... aise usey lekar nhi aayi hu mai…_

 _Tf: aise mat bola kro…. humari beti hai vo…_

 _Tm: toh maine kab kaha ki vo humari beti nhi hai…. aap toh bs bina vajeh parehsan ho rhe ho…. aap meri baat suno… uski shaadi karvadenge par Abhi nhi… Abhi bas aap muje dekhne do ki uski life kaise handle krni hai…._

 _Tf: Tarika ko pta hai kya ye?_

 _Tm: nhi nhi…. vo jaankr kya kregi… uski job hai uski life hai… Shreya ke peechhe lagi rhegi vo agar toh apna career kaise banayegi….._

 _Tf: tum sab ye thik nhi kar rhi ho…baad mei mat bolna ki galti ho gyi hai…. mai nhi aaunga bachaane…._

 _Tm: haan thik hai…. aap baitho mai chaaye laati hu…_

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **(Shreya was happy to know that vishal loves her… she straightaway went to her room and started staring herself in the mirror and started smiling… and then tm comes)**_

 _ **Tm: (she saw her… and makes weird face) tuje kya hua… aise kyu hass rhi hai…**_

 _ **Shreya: maa… (little bit surprised) aa.. bb… aa.. vo kuch nhi… (still smiling)**_

 _ **Tm: beta… mai teri ma hu bta chal kya hua… aaj koi trophy jeeti kya tuney…**_

 _ **Shreya: nhi maa… ye toh pyar ka asar hai….**_

 _ **Tm: pyar ka asar… kispar?**_

 _ **Shreya: mujpr… or kispar…**_

 _ **Tm: kiske pyar ka? Akshay Kumar**_

 _ **Shreya: nhi ma… Vishu ke pyar ka….**_

 _ **Tm: mtlb**_

 _ **Shreya: (she turns and make her mom sit on the bed) maa Vishu mujse pyar krta hai… or jldi hum shaadi bhi krenge… or ma mai ye soch rhi thi ki mai kya pehnungi.. mtlb mai or kya kya krungi… Abhi toh bhaut bhaut shopping krni hai…**_

 _ **Tm: (she interrupts her angrily) ye kya bol rhi hai tu… shaadi? Abhi se shaadi ki baat krne lagi tu…**_

 _ **Shreya: maa… par ismei problm…**_

 _ **Tm: chup ek dum chup…. tu pagal ho gyi hai… jo tuney Abhi exams diye uske baad job krni hai… or jo tuney mujse kaha tha ki mumbai jana hai uska kya hoga….**_

 _ **Shreya: haan toh thik hai na ma… mai chali jaungi mumbai… shaadi ke baad…. ghumne…**_

 _ **Tm: thik hai… tu ja… shaadi he krni thi toh padayi krne ki kya zarurat thi tuje…**_

 _ **Shreya: par ma….**_

 _ **Tm: (now she makes her sit on the bed…) beta… tu meri sunn… ye jo tu bol rhi hai na ye pyar vyar nhi hai… ye bas tuje lag rha hai … varna aisa kuch nhi h beta… tu ussey pyar nhi krti…**_

 _ **Shreya: par maa ye pyar he toh hai… hume sath mei rehna pasand hai…**_

 _ **Tm: sath mei toh kutte bhi rehte hai… pr ussey shaadi nhi kr sakte na…**_

 _ **Shreya: par ma**_

 _ **Tm: Shreya… beta pyar iss umar mei nahi hota… tu aise he soch rhi hai… or dekh jb tu mumbai jaayegi na tu Tarika ke paas rukna… nayi jageh naye log honge… toh tuje naye log pasand aayenge or fir tu kisi or pasand karegi….**_

 _ **Shreya: or vishal….?**_

 _ **Tm: uski toh shaadi samaira se ho he rhi hai na beta…. vo bhul bhi jaayega sab kuch…. tu bhi bhul ja… mai teri ma hu… kbhi bura thode he sochungi tere liye… or vaise bhi 'pyar bas ek bakwas hai… kuch nhi hota ye chahat, ehsaas' or 'ye toh dosti vala pyar hai' 'uske aalva pyar or kuch nhi hota shrey'**_

 _ **Shreya: thik hai maa… mai samjh gyi…**_

 _In the evening,_

 _On the phone_

 _Tm: hello Tarika…_

 _Tarika: (just recieved the fon while saying something) aa.. (smiling) good night… bye (back to the fon call) hn maa… bolo_

 _Tm: beta… mai toh thik hu… tu bta… tu kisey bye bol rhi thi…._

 _Tarika: maa.. kuch nhi bs… friend…(and she blushes or may be confused about that 'friend' )_

 _Tm: Tarika kl Shreya mumbai aa rhi hai… shaam tak pahaunch jaayegi… toh beta usey pick kr lio… and purani baatei soch kr koi jhagda nhi krna tum dono… mai nhi chahti ki ab pehle vaali baat badao tum dono…. or vo (Tarika interrupts)_

 _Tarika: maa… vo sb toh thik hai par …._

 _Tm: dekh maine sb soch liya hai… kl vo tere paas aayegi…. Monday ko maine uska ek pg ready kraya hua hai…_

 _Tarika: nhi ma … mere hote huye pg ki kya…._

 _Tm: beta uski internship huyi hai thodi bhaut par ab agar ishita aayegi toh vo dono sath mei reh lengi… teri job alag hai unhe pareshani hogi or tuje bhi… toh maine jo bol diya vo kr…_

 _Tarika: thik hai ma…_

 _Tm: okk beta.. bye_

 _Tarika: bye maa…._

 _(Whole night he was thinking and dreaming of her… he was confused about his feeling for her… but he was for sure that she treats him as a friend…..)_

 _On the other side,_

 _"kya tha vo… koi sapna…. muje hua kya hai…. aisa kya hai uski aakho mei… ki jab nazre milti hain toh hata nhi paati hu…. vo aisi kya adaa hai uski ki jb vo hass deta hai toh murjhaya hua phool bhi khila hua lagta hai…. vo kya hai aisa usmei ki jb vo muje dekhta hai aisa lagta kuch kehna chahta ho pr…. uski muskurahat muje muskurane par majboor kr de… abi kuch he toh din huye hai… par lagta hai…kayi saal bitaa sakti hu **inke…** sath….._

 _(She again started writing a blog but hahaha… she again deleted all her feelings written in words…)_

 _Next day,_

 _In the bureau,_

 _Acp: (enters in the room like a boss…. and stood in the centre and his bossy commands and orders started….) (clearing his throat) mmhmm!_

 _Evryone: (gathered with pen and pad except seniors) Good Morning sir…_

 _Acp: hmm… gd mrg! (he scanned the room and found the some people missing) baaki sab kahan hai… it's already 8… sbko… (and with a thud… door opens)_

 _Kavin and Dushyant: good morning sir…._

 _Acp: (Bossy Attitude) late? reason…_

 _Kavin: sir vo case ki tayari kar rhe they and raat ko aapne inform kiya uski files and surveillance and fir aaj subha report…._

 _Acp: okk okk…. so pankaj tumse shuru krte hai… (he explains about sort of duty given to him)_

 _Acp: Purvi… uss jageh par jo clues aur kuch eham saboot miley hai uska kya hua…._

 _Salukhe: (he enters) uski reports aa gyi hain… but kuch samples ki report Tarika Abhi laati he hogi…._

 _Acp: ok good… toh kya pta chalta hai unn reports se…._

 _(Daya and Abhijeet enters in the room)_

 _Salukhe: (duo greets all of them and further salukhe proceeds) unse ye pta chalta hai boss ki 2 ladkiya hain jo ye racket chala rhin hain… unki age kareb-kareeb 20-25 ke aas paas hai… or ek blood sample se pta chala hai ki ek ladki ka khoon O- hai…._

 _Abhi: toh sir ladkiyo ki information chahiye hogi kuch…._

 _Daya: hn par ussey pehle Dushyant surveillance se kuch pta chala …._

 _Dushyant: nhi sir kuch khaas nhi…. sb thik tha bahar toh…._

 _Acp: kuch toh miss kr rhe hain hum log…._

 _Freddy: sir database mei shayad mil jaaye…_

 _Acp: hmmmmmm… okk chek kro…_

 _Kavin: o- vaale kitne log aise honge… **(m not mentioning all the details bcoz I am creating just a scene…)**_

 _(Acp orders Daya, nikhil and Abhi to find the 2 girls as they are the criminals… dangerous hahahah…)_

 _At The Airport,_

 _Shreya and Ishita comes out of the airport at 4 pm…. while stretching and twisting her body Shreya looks towards the sun and Ishu takes off her glasses and covers her beautiful eyes behind them…._

 _Ishu: (hits her a little) angdai lena band kr shrey… yrr kitni garmi h yahan toh.… dii ko call kr jldi…_

 _Shreya: sunn Abhi nhi…. Abhi thoda ghumte hain… fir bta denge dii ko…. vaise bhi maa ne kaha tha hum raat tak pahaunch jaayenge…._

 _Ishu: agar jldi aa he gye hain toh kya problm hai…. kr de na fon dii ko…._

 _Shreya: (she thinks) ye aise nhi maanegi… (she switches off her cell phone….)_

 _Shreya: arey yr… (she shows her) dekh mera fon toh off hai…_

 _Ishu: um! toh mere fon se kr de na call… le… (her fon was also switched off)_

 _Shreya: (she takes her fon and looks at it and then smiles….) band hai tera fon bhi toh…._

 _Ishu: ohh toh ab kya krenge…_

 _Shreya: chal pehle kuch kha lete hain…._

 _(they tries to get inside the airport but)_

 _Security man: mam… we are sorry… we can't let you people to go inside…._

 _Shreya: kyu? problm kya hai… aap hume jaane kyu nhi denge…_

 _Security man: sorry mam… kindly speak in english_

 _Shreya: kyu hindi ki problm hai tumhari…_

 _Ishu: Shreya ruk na…. sir actually we want to have our lunch so we… (he interrupts)_

 _Security man: mam-mam… see…. there are some security issues… so all the cafes are closed for couple of days on this airport…_

 _(they left from there)_

 _Ishu: ab kya karein…._

 _Shreya: bhaut bhuk lagi hai yr…._

 _Ishu: chal fir kisi or jageh chalte hain…._

 _Shreya: chal thik hai…_

 _They took a cab and they went to a restaurant … they have food…._

 _Shreya: Ishu tu ruk mai bill pay krke aati hu…_

 _Ishu: achha thik hai…_

 _(suddenly Shreya's phone started ringing)_

 _Ishu: (she saw her phone and look towards her in disbelief) hello! hnji dii… (she talked little bit and disconnected it)_

 _At the counter,_

 _Shreya: thank you… :)_

 _(she turns and collides and her purse fells down)_

 _Unknown: oops! m sorry_

 _Shreya: (she adjusts her fringe and bends down to pick up her purse) it's fine (she turns without looking at him and went outside with Ishu)_

 _Unknown: (Daya) (he started interrogating in the cafe…) chalo yr… thodi duri pr he rehta hai vo aadmi… (his foot touches something) arey ye… (he picks it up) ye ghadi… (wrist watch)_

 _Abhi: lagta hai uss ladki ki ghadi hogi…_

 _Daya: haan… vahi hogi… chalo thik hai (he picks it and keeps it inside his pocket…)_

 _Abhi: chalo abi toh uss aadmi ko dhundte hai…_

 _(that man tells them that there are two girls who did this crime… he told Daya that one girl was wearing a branded watch-superia_

 _(Abhi and Daya was sitting in the car)_

 _While driving,_

 _Abhi: yrr Daya ek cheez ajeeb hai yahan toh… tum jaante ho na vo ladki jo hai… (Daya was lost in his own thoughts) tumhe kya hua…_

 _Daya: yrr tumhe yaad hai vo jo cafe mei hume ek ghadi mili thi vo bhi toh superia ki thi or vo bhi to ek ladki ki he thi na…. or shayad vo do la… (Daya's eyes falls on the girl he saw sitting in the cafe)_

 _Daya: (he parked the car and shouts) aee… ruko…_

 _(Shreya saw him and started running)_

 _Shreya: eeee…. mummy… Ishu.. Ishu… (and she ran very fast…. Ishu saw her running)_

 _Ishu: arey shrey… bhaag mat yrr…. vo peechhe padd jaayega varna…. (she adjusts her stuff and mean while she saw that Daya was running behind Shreya) arey ye… ye Shreya ke peechhe kyu bhaag rha hai…._

 _Daya: (Daya saw Ishu) Abhijeet… isey pakdo ye bhi uske sath hai…. (and again started chasing Shreya)_

 _Ishu: uske sath hai! (within a second Abhi handcuffed her) arey arey… aap ye kya kr rhe hain… mai koi criminal nhi hun…._

 _Abhi: hn hn hum jaante hain tum kon ho…. ramesh ka khoon krke bhaag rhi ho or bol rhi ho ki kuch nhi kiya…._

 _Ishu: dekhiye aapko galatfaemi huyi hai… maine aisa kuch bhi nhi kiya hai…. or kon ramesh…._

 _Abhi: dekho…. tum agar chup nhi baithi ab… toh muje bhaut achhe se aata hai ladkiyo ko chup krvana…._

 _Ishu: (shocked… thinking) jaise akshay kumar ne kareena kapoor ko chup krvaya tha "Kambaqt IshQ" mei…_

 _Ishu: pr sir…. (Abhi shows her his red eyes)_

 _ACP: (calls Abhi) hello Abhijeet… kahan ho tum dono_

 _Abhi: sir hum Abhi unn dono ko lekar aa rhe hain… bs aadhe ghante mein pahaunch jaayenge… ek mil gyi hai… dusri ladki ko Daya lekar aa rha hai…._

 _Acp: pr Abhije… (call disconnected) arey par criminals toh pakde gye hain ye dono kin do ladkiyo ko pakad kr laa rhe hain….._

 _Abhi: jao baitho gaadi mei…. (Ishu obeys his orders and sits inside the car)_

 _On the other hand,_

 _Daya: dekho ruk jao nhi toh goli chal jaayegi…. (Daya fires in the air) uff!_

 _Shreya: (she fells down on the ground and the **DOG** ran away) (sobbing) (Daya comes to her)_

 _Daya: utho… kahan bhaag rhi thi tum…. kanoon se kaise bach sakti ho… chalo ab…. (she look towards him)_

 _Shreya: (she gets up) uff! (breathing heavily) actually pta hai kya…. (breathing heavily) paani milega pehle…._

 _Daya: haan thik hai chalo…. (he holds her wrist and starts walking…. Daya buys a bottle of water for her) itna bhaagti nhi agar toh paani ki zarurat thode he hoti …._

 _Shreya: (after gulping water) haan baat toh sahi hai tumahri…. par… apni marzi se thode he bhaag rhi thi mai… vo toh vo…_

 _Daya: (he takes out the watch from his pocket) ye tumhari hai…._

 _Shreya: ohh ya… thanx… ye meri he watch hai… pta nhi kb gir gyi thi….. vaise… tum bhi kaafi dur bhaagey they… tum bhi paani pee lo…._

 _Daya: nhi muje nhi peena…._

 _Shreya: arey pee lo pee lo… kya pta aagey miley na miley…._

 _Daya: mtlb?_

 _Shreya: mtlb kuch nhi…_

 _Daya: (he drinks the water… Abhi saw them coming and Daya drinking water…) haaa… jao gaadi mei baitho…_

 _Shreya: paani achha tha na…._

 _Daya: haan… jail mei bhi milega tumko…chalo…_

 _(Shreya gives him a confused look… Shreya moves to the car but before opening the door she saw Ishu sitting inside and….)_

 _Daya: ek min ek min._

 _Shreya: kya hua…. (Daya handcuffs her) aee… aee… are you mad? ye kya kr rhe ho…. tum…._

 _Daya: (he opens the door and pushes Shreya inside the car) andar baitho…._

 _Shreya: dekho tum hum dono ko aise kidnap nhi kr sakte (she saw Ishu was also handcuffed) tum dono ne ye kya kiya hua hai haan… kahan le jaa rhe ho hume… dekho… tum jaante nhi ho hum kon hain…._

 _Daya: (Daya sits on the driving seat and) chup chaap baitho tum… varna ladkio ko chup krvana muje bhaut achhe se aata hai…_

 _Shreya: acha…. (angry eyes) kr kya loge tum… (Ishu realises wat Abhi said to her)_

 _Ishu: (she signals her to shut) shrey…._

 _Abhi: (after a longggggggggggggggggggggggg silence) dekho tum dono bhaut bolti ho…. itna sb kuch toh bol diya hai ab bta do ki ramesh ka khoon kyu kiya_

 _Shreya: khoon? konsa khoon… aap dono ho kon…._

 _Daya: hum C.I.D se hain_

 _Shreya: tum C.I.D se ho ya CBI se muje oi farak nhi padta…._

 _They stopped at the red light…._

 _Tarika: (Tarika was coming out from a building when she saw) Abhijeet Daya yahan… (she tries to call them but failed….) fon milati hu inko…_

 _Abhi's phone,_

 _Abhi: hello_

 _Tarika: hello Abhijeet tum log kahan ja rhe ho…._

 _Abhi: aap kahan hain…_

 _Tarika: mai toh lab.._

 _Abhi: (and car horns blowing so loud) hello… hello…._

 _Call disconnected…._

 _Daya: kiska (suddenly… he stopped the car on the side of the road)_

 _Abhi: kya hua Daya… thik toh ho…._

 _Daya: sar mei achanak dard hone lga Abhijeet…. shayad vo paani piya tha…._

 _Abhi: Daya tum yahan baitho… mai gaadi chalaata hu… (to Shreya) aee ladki kya milaya tha tumne uss paani mei…._

 _Shreya: maine kuch nhi milaya tha… maine bhi toh…_

 _Abhi: (duo changes there seats) isey toh bureau jaakr puchh taach krenge…._

 _C.I.D Bureau_

 _Abhi: (pankaj and freddy was there) freddy zara Daya ko dekho… uski tabiyat kharab ho gyi hai… jldi se salukhe saab ko bulao… or pankaj tum mere sath chalo inn dono ko lekr… acp sir ke paas…_

 _Meanwhile Tarika reaches there…._

 _In the lab,_

 _Tarika: hii Daya… tum yahan… (she was trying to call Shreya again and again)_

 _Salukhe: lo Tarika bhi aa gyi…. puchh lo usi se…._

 _Daya: Tarika…_

 _Tarika: Daya… Abhijeet kahan hai?_

 _Daya: kyun?_

 _Tarika: aaa.. vo mera mtlb hai maine aaj tum dono ko do ladkio ke sath dekha toh…_

 _Freddy: ladkiyo ke sath…. (he started giving him a very samrty smile)_

 _Daya: arey vo dono toh criminals…._

 _Salukhe: nhi hain…. case khatam ho chuka hai or Daya or Abhijeet koi or do ladkiyo ko pakad kr le aaye hain…._

 _Tarika: koi or do ladkiya…. kahan hain vo…_

 _Freddy: upar hain…. bureau mei…._

 _Daya: uffo! acha chalo fir…_

 _Tarika: tum log chalo mai Abhi aati hu…._

 _If all this was happening in the lab…. In the bureau Abhi was also facing something else…_

 _Abhi: (both were sitting on the chairs and was damn upset coz of Abhijeet's interrogation) tumhe jawab dena he hoga… (acp came with other officers also except freddy, salukhe and Daya) aayie sir… dekhiye ye ladkiya kuch bol he nhi rhi hain… kbse sawaal kr rha hu mai…._

 _Purvi: ye dono kon hain sir…._

 _Abhi: jinhone ramesh ka khoon kiya hai…._

 _Acp: Abhijeet… aisa kaise ho sakta hai…. ramesh ka khooni pakda gya hai or (suddenly fon started ringing)_

 _Abhi: (Daya freddy and salukhe also came there) (Abhi saw Shreya's fon was ringing…. Shreya was about to pick up the call but) ek min. Ek min…. speaker par kro fon…_

 _Shreya: sir meri dii ka fon hai…._

 _Abhi: uthao fon uthao…_

 _Ishu: sir humari dii he toh hai…. aap he baat kr lo varna… hum innocent hain sir…._

 _Abhi: (angry eyes) fon uthao or speaker on kro uska…._

 _On the fon,_

 _Shreya: hello dii…_

 _Tarika: kahan ho tum log… kbse tera fon mila rhi hu shrey… beta kahan hai tu…. (Abhi takes the fon from her while switching off the speaker)_

 _Abhi: hello madam… aapko iski wakt cid bureau aana padega…_

 _Tarika: cid bureau? kyu.…_

 _Abhi: aap yahan aa jayiye aapko pta chal jaayega…._

 _(Tarika ran towards the 1st floor while talking to Abhi some more and)_

 _Tarika: yahan kya ho rha hai…._

 _ **A/N: Hello hello hello… arey bhai chal kya rha h… abhi ne toh raita faila diya… tarika aa gyi bureau mei… par ab.. ab kya hoga… sab mai he thode he btaungi… aage kya mastii hogi… jldi pta chal jaayega….**_

 _ **Read and review and answer me too…. (achhi lage agar story toh do baar pado… :)**_


End file.
